The Swamp Road, Part I
The Swamp Road, Part I After the player has defeated the Air Training Hall in The Desert Delta, the storyline takes him towards the swamp road. The swamp road can be entered by going west from New Haven. Initially, this road is blocked by a NPC who says that the swamp road is currently flooded and cannot be entered. He will allow the player through once the player's trainer level is 10. However, a player can enter the swamp road anytime after the player has achieved Trainer Level 10, i.e. he need not wait till he has defeated the Air Gym. Unfortunately there are currently no main storyline quests in this area. This is also the first non-cave area in the game which does not have a teleport pad. Also, there is no Nurse/healer in the area. Most trainers in this area attack the player on sight, but some of them can be bypassed by walking behind them (in the tall grass), The Watchful Trainer even comments about thiscitation needed Wild Guardians (Level 26-29) * need trainer level 14+ to capture Fengal * need trainer level 13+ to capture Kowa * * need trainer level 20+ to capture Flame or Lyon * * need trainer level 17+ to capture Treedoo * * * * * * need trainer level 21+ to capture Zaatango * need trainer level 26+ to capture Clawbird * * Trainers *Bragging Trainer ** Level 27 ** Level 27 ** Level 27 ** Level 27 *Travelling Trainer ** Level 27 ** Level 27 ** Level 27 ** Level 27 *Directional Trainer ** Level 28 ** Level 28 ** Level 27 ** Level 27 *Bold Trainer ** Level 28 ** Level 28 ** Level 27 ** Level 28 *Practicing Trainer ** Level 28 ** Level 28 ** Level 28 ** Level 27 *Eating Trainer ** Level 28 ** Level 28 ** Level 28 ** Level 28 *Rested Trainer ** Level 29 ** Level 28 ** Level 28 ** Level 27 *Goggles-loving Trainer ** Level 27 ** Level 28 ** Level 28 ** Level 29 *Hat-loving Trainer ** Level 28 ** Level 28 ** Level 28 ** Level 29 *Searching TrainerThere are two "Searching Trainers's" in this area. One is towards the north edge on the way to finding the brother, the second is at the south-western corner of the map ** Level 28 ** Level 29 ** Level 28 ** Level 29 *Optimistic Trainer ** Level 28 ** Level 29 ** Level 28 ** Level 29 *Lakeside Trainer ** Level 29 ** Level 28 ** Level 29 ** Level 29 *Lurking Trainer ** Level 28 ** Level 28 ** Level 29 ** Level 29 *Guarded Trainer ** Level 28 ** Level 29 ** Level 29 ** Level 29 *Watchful Trainer ** Level 28 ** Level 29 ** Level 29 ** Level 29 *Offroad Trainer ** Level 29 ** Level 29 ** Level 29 ** Level 29 Behind "Clear the way" quest. *Bored Trainer ** Level 27 ** Level 27 ** Level 27 ** Level 27 *Flowery Trainer ** Level 27 ** Level 27 ** Level 28 ** Level 27 *Lunching Trainer ** Level 28 ** Level 27 ** Level 27 ** Level 29 *Searching Trainer There are 2 'Searching Trainers's in this area. One is towards the north edge on the way to finding the brother, the second is at the south-western corner of the map ** Level 27 ** Level 28 ** Level 27 ** Level 28 Quests ----